1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage. More specifically, the invention comprises a vertical toilet paper roll dispenser which feeds a single roll off the top of a vertical stack of rolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet paper is customarily dispensed from a single roll, with additional rolls being stored in separate locations. This fact causes problems when the roll in use is exhausted. Some prior art devices have addressed this concern by storing multiple rolls near the point of use. However, these devices have generally been impractical and inconvenient to use.